Closer to the Edge
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: What if Beth met her Mother?  Also she has to deal with harassment from her peers?  Please read & review, the story is better than the description! Kind of based off of the song Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars!


"Hurry up Beth; you'll be late for your first day!" My Mom shouted up the stairs, at least my adopted Mom Shelby. Shelby told me I was born from a teen pregnancy and my Mom didn't want me so I ended up here. We moved a week ago, it was April 16th as I applied some mascara. I was to be finishing my Freshman Year at McKinley High, lovely. I pulled my skirt a bit higher as I walked out the bathroom.

"Let's get today over with." I murmured as I pulled my iPod and placed both earplugs into my ears. I sat in the shotgun and drove towards the school. I walked into the main office as a boy came walking up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Anderson and I'm the guidance counselor here!" He grinned as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Well hi there, Kurt Anderson?" I looked at his name tag he grinned and led me into a small office.

"I took over guidance after Mrs. Pillsbury left for pregnancy and decided to raise a family. Well here is your schedule and if you need help, just visit me. I have to get back to a call and your homeroom is room 114, good luck!" He quickly rushed throw as I stared at a picture of him and another man smiling with a little boy.

"That is my husband and our son, Alec. He is actually in your homeroom; do you want him to help you around?" He asked me as I thought about it.

"Considering the fact that I have no idea where room 114 is, sure." I grinned as Mr. Anderson took me down the hallway and into a classroom. The room fell silent and everyone stared at me. "What are you lookin' at?" I glared at them as some boys began to laugh with each other and point at me. "Is it legal for me to punch them?" I asked pointing to one boy who had dark hair and dark eyes, like the other man in the picture back in Mr. Anderson's office.

"That is my son." He whispered, "Does anyone want to help out the new student?" He asked as no one answered. Right then the bell rang as Kurt pulled his son to the side.

"Show Beth around and don't be a brat." Mr. Anderson whispered to Alec, as he rolled his eyes.

"This is a map, good luck." He started to walk away as Mr. Anderson glared at him and he stayed there.

"Well Mr. Hot-Shot you seem to be a pocketful of sunshine, especially with gay fathers, I guess you're a gay too. I don't need your guidance." I growled and started down the hall.

"I'm not gay, all I want is a sexy girl, which you don't fit."

"And you will never get." I growled and made my way down the hallway searching for room 213, apparently it was a Science room. I found a room with a lab looking-ish room and the number 213 next to it. I walked in and approached the teacher which was a lady with the last name Mrs. Chang.

"Hi I'm Beth Corcoran, I'm the new student." I smiled at the pale teacher as she looked up from her paper and smiled with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Please go take a seat next to Danielle. Nice to meet you Beth." She whispered softly with her brown eyes sparkling like a twilight night. I shoot a sweet smile as I turned around noticing a girl reading a book in the last table in the last row. She was reading "Hunger Games" I don't read, but I sat and looked at her. I looked over at the chair next to me as I saw Alec sitting there.

"Do you enjoy being everywhere I go?" I growled feeling disgusted. The girl Danielle laughed at the comment.

"Ignore that anger-issued Justin Beaver, no one likes him." Danielle smirked, putting her book away as I looked at her white snowy owl necklace.

"I thought his Dad was Mr. Anderson?" I asked as Alec's face grew red.

"I was adopted, and shut up I'm not Justin Bieber." He smirked as I looked over and saw his eyes sparkle; I watched his eyes analyze me like I was some piece of work. Up and down and back again.

"Freak, don't stare at me like that." I rolled me eyes, but kept smiling.

-End of the Day-

I walked down the halls as I passed a bulletin board. One page said 'Glee Club Auditions after school today!' I looked at the paper as I felt the need to go. Quietly I sat in the back as the teacher, Ms. Fabray, asked for the first person to go up. Quickly people went by until it was one shock, Alec was auditioning. He stood in center stage,

**Forever can never be long enough for me**

**To feel like I've had long enough with you**

**Forget the world now we won't let them see**

**But there's one thing left to do**

**Now that the weight has lifted**

**Love has surely shifted my way**

**Marry Me**

**Today and every day**

**Marry Me**

**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Together can never be close enough for me**

**Feel like I am close enough to you**

**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you**

**And you're beautiful**

**Now that the wait is over**

**And love and has finally shown her my way**

**Marry me**

**Today and every day**

**Marry me**

**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Promise me**

**You'll always be**

**Happy by my side**

**I promise to**

**Sing to you**

**When all the music dies**

**And marry me**

**Today and everyday**

**Marry me**

**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Say you will**

**Marry me**

**Mm-hmm**

His voice was like a soft angel somehow he was looking at _me_ when he sung it. Somehow I kept trying to shake away the thought, but it stuck hard.

"Thanks Alec, and anyone else?" She asked as I stood up and walked up.

"Names Beth Corcoran, I will sing _Disgusting _by Ke$ha ." I smiled as I began to sing the song.

**My heart goes at the speed of light**

**But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.**

**I can say that I really want to stay,**

**But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.**

**Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,**

**Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.**

**I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.**

**There is something that I gotta say.**

**It's disgusting, how I love you.**

**God, I hate me. I could kill you.**

**Cause your messing up my name.**

**Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.**

**It's disgusting.**

**It's disgusting, how you changed me.**

**From a bandit to a baby.**

**Thinking about gotta change my name,**

**If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.**

**Look at what you do to me.**

**It's disgusting.**

**My mind blinks like a traffic light.**

**It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.**

**And it makes me scared, that I haven't left.**

**That it's still right here, more or or or less.**

**Jump out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.**

**My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape**

**I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.**

**There is something that I gotta say.**

**It's disgusting, how I love you.**

**God, I hate me. I could kill you.**

**Cause your messing up my name.**

**Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.**

**It's disgusting.**

**It's disgusting, how you changed me.**

**From a bandit to a baby.**

**Thinking about gotta change my name,**

**If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.**

**Look at what you do to me.**

**It's disgusting.**

**Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,**

**Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.**

**Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.**

**What did you slip into my drink? Baby.**

**It's disgusting, how I love you.**

**God, I hate me. I could kill you.**

**Cause your messing up my name.**

**Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.**

**It's disgusting.**

**It's disgusting, how you changed me.**

**From a bandit to a baby.**

**Thinking about gotta change my name,**

**If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.**

**Look at what you do to me.**

**It's disgusting.**

**Oh, it's disgusting**

**Oh, it's disgusting**

**Look at what you do to me.**

**Oh, look at what you do to me.**

**It's disgusting.**

**Disgusting.**

I finished off singing as everyone in the room clapped.

"Beth, I would like to see you when everyone leaves." Ms. Fabray smiled as she walked into the middle of the stage. I nodded as Alec winked at me when I passed him.

"Freak, stop starin' Beaver." I smirked as everyone left, and Ms. Fabray walked up to me.

"Beth, are you adopted?" She asked me as her voice was soft and her eyes looked glassy. Why would she ask me a question like this? Wait, how would she know I was?

"Yes, why?" I asked lost as a tear flowed down from her eye.

"I'm your Mother Beth."

**Do you like the idea or do you think it is too used? I decided to make it like how if Beth met her Mom, believe me I've always wanted do something like this. If you think this topic is too used I'll remove it. Please review! I own nothing!**


End file.
